Alphabet Of Rose Tyler
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: The Doctor is stuck in a cell, and bored as anything. So he decides to make a list of the one thing on his mind. What is it? Rose of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey did ya miss me? :) This is just something that wouldn't leave me alone but its taken me FOREVER to write it, it was meant to be a oneshot, but it got WAY too long. :) The paragraphs under the title words are the Doctors thoughts that he's written down. They're from his POV. Set after the Satans Pit but before Doomsday. Just to let ya'll know, there are some of these that I'm not exactly proud of, but some that I am very proud of. Some are long, some are short. It's sorta a fair mix though. Hopefully. :) Hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and as always, REVIEW and I'll love you forever!**

**Disclaimer- Christmas was my last hope at owning them. And I begged my parents and wrote to Santa, but I didn't get them. My parents said it would cost too much. I dunno what Santa's excuse is… ;)**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor was extremely bored. He was locked in a cell, as usual, and separated from Rose. So all he could think about was Rose, and how to get her back. He had tried every possible way to escape, but got nothing, so all he could do was sit on the cold floor as his backside slowly went numb.

After about two hours, the Doctor was still sitting in the same spot, with a numb backside and still feeling really, really unbelievably bored. And he still couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to finally clean out his pockets, he started pulling out all the bits and bobs that he'd been hording.

It took him half an hour to get everything out of his pockets. Every time he thought he'd gotten everything, he would pull something else out. The Time Lord looked through the contents of his pockets. There wasn't anything particularly entertaining in the rather large pile. Dangerous? Check. Life-threatening? Present. Life-saving? Sure. But entertaining? Missing in action. Typical.

"A notepad and a pen. That's the best I've got out of all that junk?" The Doctor asked his empty cell, as he picked up the offending items and started making a list about the one thing on his mind.

The Alphabet Of Rose Tyler and me.  
By the Doctor-  
The Oncoming Storm.  
Location: In a cell that is in serious need of some redecorating. Maybe a shop…  
All right, I'll stop trying to waste time now.  
It was worth a shot,  
But it's not really distracting me from Rose.  
So here it is-  
The Alphabet Of Rose Tyler.

**A**ttitude.  
Because boy does Rose Tyler have it in aces. I don't even want to think about what she would have been like as a teenager, it would have been a challenge worthy of a, well, something big. It almost makes me feel sorry for Jackie. Almost. Rose has even gotten us kicked (and chased) off a few planets because of what she said and whom she said it to. We even got tied to a horses back legs once, with my head, not Roses, right under its… Anyway, when the horse had to, how can I put this? Dispose of the waste? Well, you get the idea. On one of my favourite suits! That was because she accidentally told the king that his wife looked like a Slitheen's…Worst angle. The king didn't take too kindly to that, it was probably my fault, I didn't teach her the language properly, but I still didn't talk to Rose for two weeks after that. And believe me, it was hard not talking to her, it took all of my will power, but gave up after two weeks. Mostly because I was bored, and sick of having conversations with myself. I was only talking to my self because the TARDIS was being petty and stopped talking to me after a week. But I never did manage to get that brownish stain of my suit.

**B**eauty.  
Rose sees the beauty in everyone and everything she meets. She saw it in that Dalek, back at Van Staten's museum, and she sees it in me, even if I'm not sure if I deserve that or not. But I don't think she truly sees the beauty in herself. Inside and out. And that's my job. To show her and tell her how beautiful she really is. You'd think all the kings, princes and even some queens, and all the rest (Bill Gates, Casanova, even good old Dr. Seuss had a go.) that have flirted with her and tried to court her, would make her see it. But Rose Tyler really is blind when it comes to that topic. In fact, I don't think she actually believes them when they tell her she's beautiful. She blushes and says a shy thanks, but I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't believe them. I wonder if she would believe me when I tell her? I say when. Not if, because I will tell her. I hope so, or I'll just have to keep telling her until she does.

**C**hips.  
For some reason, chips just became our food. Whenever we have a hard adventure, we go and get chips, and they always seem to make everything alright again. No matter what the problem is, chips'll always fix it. It's always the same little place as well, the place we went for our 'first date'. Back when I was all grumpy, big eared and serious. Rose reckons their chips are the best in the world, and I have to say, they come pretty close. We always sit at the same table next to the window, we go there so often that the staff know us by name, well sort of, they know Rose by name, I'm Doctor John Smith to them, but I still get greeted with a sunny smile from Andi, the waitress and a nod from Gary, the cranky cook. We sit at the table and look out to the street with all the people rushing about and laugh about how much people worry about the ordinary things. Human things.

**D**octor number 11.  
The next me! Now I'm not saying that I _want _to regenerate, but it's bound to happen, and the way I'm going, pretty soon. Now, I hope I die a brave and heroic death, and knowing me it'll probably be saving the Earth. Yeah, that'll be about right. I know what I'll do, I'll write this to my next self! Okay here we go. To me, Doctor number eleven. If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I bet you're even younger than me, right? What age do you look? Twenty? Fifteen? Twelve? Anyway, not important, down to business- don't throw out my Converse! They're still good! Okay, now the important business is over, on with the less important stuff. 1. Look after the Earth, we've put a lot of effort into it, and I would hate for all that to go to waste. 2. Don't let the Time War take over you, let it go. I'm not saying you should forget, or not to morn, but just don't let it take over, because once it's started it's hard to stop, I know. 3. If Rose is still with you, look after her. And if she's not, firstly, give yourself a slap across the head for either not looking after her or letting her go, but let her move on, two regenerations was probably too much for even her. 4. Find someone you can trust and hold onto them. I did. 5. And this is the most important yet, even more important than the one about my Converse. Don't forget everything she's done for us, or even better, just don't forget Rose Tyler.

**E**ggs.  
One of the things I will always remember about Rose Tyler is the way she likes her eggs. She's very fussy about how her eggs are cooked. I found this out after I made the mistake of offering to make breakfast one morning after we hadn't eaten for two days, because as usual, we were running and locked up, not necessarily in that order either, I may have preformed a jail break that day. The eggs need to be put on the oven top with it turned on to 76 degrees, then after two minutes the timer needs to be set to go off in another minutes and a half. When the timer goes off, the right amount of spices need to be sprinkled on, but only on the yolk, not the white, then the timer needs to be set for another two minutes, when that two minutes is up, the egg needs to be taken out of the pan, put on a plate and then sprinkled with a tiny bit of salt and pepper. It took me four tries to get it right! That was not good for my ego. I have to admit though, it makes one brilliant tasting egg, but don't even get me started on how she likes the bacon.

**F**ight Or Flight.  
Rose and me, we run into a lot of these situations. Its not something I'm proud of, I'm meant to be keeping her out of trouble right? After all, Jackie would have my head if I didn't. And if something happened to Rose because of me, I'd deliver myself to her mother. But we've been through a lot, and we're still alive and kicking. Weeellll, technically, I did die that time on the game station, but that wasn't such a bad thing, I mean regenerating didn't exactly tickle, and Roses welcome back was a bit of a surprise. She accused me of being a Slitheen! But I did do _much _better this time around, and I know Rose likes it, Cassandra told her, while she was in me. And that sounded so much worse than I meant it to. But back to (pretty much) alive and kicking. We've faced down some pretty dangerous things, werewolves, Daleks, Gelth, Slitheen, Cassandra (twice), we've been back in time, forward in time, and to whole different planets, but the most dangerous thing I've ever faced are my emotions. And at this very minute they pretty much consist of a strong liking for Rose (in a friendly way of course), and a huge amount of boredom. Didn't anyone ever tell these guys it's dangerous to lock a Time Lord up?

**G**allifrey.  
I've told Rose bits about home and my family, and I know she's curious to know more, but she doesn't push me for it. I'm grateful, because sometimes I feel like I just need to get it out, and when I feel like that, Rose is there, ready to listen. But other times, I just want to bottle it all up and never even think about it, let alone talk about it, again. She understands that, and I don't know why, but I like talking to her about it. She doesn't judge me. We were sitting in the library once, and I was reading a book of Gallifreyan bedtime stories that I used to get read to me. Rose asked me what it was and I told her. She sat down next to me, and I asked if she wanted to hear one. I don't know why I offered, but I don't regret it. She nodded, I think she was too surprised to talk, and I started reading. Native Gallifreyan sound beautiful when its spoken aloud, I could have yelled curses at the top of my lungs, and it still would have brought tears to her eyes. That would have to be my favourite moment of this regeneration, probably one of my favourites from my whole life. Just us two, sitting in front of the fire in the library, Rose lying across my lap listening to me tell her my favourite story, with me stroking her hair. We sat like that for most the night, until Rose fell asleep, and I picked her up and gently took her to her room.

**H**ugs.  
I try to tell myself that they don't mean anything. That it's just a hug between friends, but I know it's not. It turns out, when you're as brilliant as I am, it's pretty hard to lie to yourself. I think Rose notices it too, that little spark whenever we save the world or whenever she needs comfort and I pull her in for a hug. I seem to like hugging people this regeneration, my other selves would be horrified. Sometimes I could swear at least one of my hearts are going to blow up because they're going to fast, and then I sometimes feel Rose smile into my chest, and that doesn't help slow them down. We both know that the spark's there, but we ignore it. Not wanting to ruin what we've got. Honestly, I wouldn't mind ruining it, as long as I had the promise, or even a chance, of something with Rose. I figured out a while ago, well, not actually a while ago, about two minutes ago, that maybe I would be able to pretend that pesky human thing called aging didn't exist, (although a look at Jackie and I might remember it. Yes, I know, that was mean, but as they say, prison changes a man.) And I could have my Rose. She'd keep me out of trouble, metaphorically speaking; after all, she is the one who usually gets me into it.

**I**ntelligent.  
She might not have ever finished school or gotten her A levels, but Rose Tyler is smart. She probably doesn't think so, but I know it. She deserved so much more than working in a shop. I caught her in the library once when I had only been in this regeneration for a couple of days. Well, I didn't really catch her, the TARDIS told me (ordered me) to talk to her, so I did. Not that the old girl gave me much of a choice. Anyway, I found her in the library reading a thick book. It was huge! When I asked her what she was doing reading a book that size on such a boring topic, she gave me a look that just about broke my hearts and she told me, that maybe if she was smarter, I never would have had to regenerate. If the look didn't break my hearts, that would have done it. And I told her 'Rose, you are already smart, and reading this book's not going to change anything. And besides, I didn't mind regenerating, I saved you didn't I? And, I got rid of those awful ears.' I could see she was about to start crying, I don't think she was quite used to having a new me, so I gently pulled her head into my suit, rubbed soothing circles on her back and let her cry.

**J**ackie.  
The only thing that I would change if I could would be Jackie Tyler. The woman ranges from slapping me into my next regeneration, to giving me a sloppy kiss. I'm not sure which one I have a problem with the most! Rose says we have to go visit her mum once every two weeks at least, so she can do her washing, I guess that's my own fault for blowing up the washing machine, and catch up with her mum. And for some reason I always seem to get dragged along. I don't think Rose trusts me on my own, not after last time. So I get to sit at the table and listen to Jackie go on about her favourite soap, and Howard, and how the prices at the local shop have gone up. It's enough to make me want to bang my head against the table, and I can tell Rose feels the same way, because of the way she keeps looking at me and smiling, then drinking her tea. That reminds me, I can say this: the best thing about visiting Jackie Tyler- she makes a brilliant cup of tea.

**K**angaroo.  
Rose mentioned once that she'd always wanted to go to Australia, so I took her there. We landed at the top of Uluru, but I decided that it probably wast a good idea to try and climb down it, so I re-landed the TARDIS in a more ideal spot and we started walking. We saw kangaroos, koalas, emus and kookaburras, but the most brilliant thing I saw that day was the look on Roses face. It was the look that a child gets when they see a huge chocolate cake right in front of them. The look of pure amazement and awe, (not the other look, that would be greed, and that's something that I'll never see on Rose Tyler's face.) Rose liked the kangaroos the most. She told me that when she was little, her friend had gotten her a toy kangaroo when they had gone to Australia and she had taken it everywhere she went for a whole year, but Jackie took her to the zoo one day and the kangaroo never came back. So when we went to a souvenir shop in the middle of a small town, I bought Rose a toy kangaroo. She laughed, gave me a hug, took my hand and pulled me along to look at the next shop.

**L**ondon.  
Yeah, I know, London doesn't really have much to do with anything. At first it was just to fill in this letter, because I didn't know what else to put here. But then I thought about it for a bit. London was where I met Rose. London was where it all started. London changed everything. It was all because that's where the Autons were. Now I think about it, why is it always London that gets invaded? Seriously, it's never America, or Russia or China. The countries that you would think would be first choices, it's never Antarctica, where they could go pretty much undetected, and it's never Australia, where- No, who would want to invade Australia? I mean its beautiful and everything, but, well, not really much good for anything else. Compared to all those other countries. I love Australia! But a fleet of aliens aren't going to enjoy the beauty of it when they're invading Earth. Again. Why is it always Earth? No! I'm just going to get back to London now. London! As I said, it all started with London, and a plastic arm. And as I said back then, it was just because Rose came blundering in and got in the way that we ever met. And I, personally, am very glad she did.

**M**usic.  
Rose insists on getting a sample of the music from everywhere we go, from every time and every planet. So in her very pink room she has a huge shelf, thanks to the TARDIS, lined with all sorts of music. Awful to brilliant, ear-splitting to beautiful, from Earth to Clom, from the 1860's to 5.5/Apples/25 and any time or place in between. And she has listened to all of them. Every single one. And I've had to listen to most of them too, okay, so it was partly my fault for not fixing her CD player sooner, (I'd been busy. The TARDIS had been playing up.) but after listening to the Raxacoricofallapatorian opera, I did fix it, and I don't think I've ever been so glad to fix something in my whole life. She even managed to find some Gallifreyan music at a market somewhere; it must have been from before the war. The owner didn't even know what he had, so Rose bought it. But she didn't play it. She gave it to me. I remember giving her a smile and pulling her in for a hug, so that she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes that I was trying to control.

_

* * *

_

**So? Do ya like it? Review and let me know if I should put part two up! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review. Because I'll love you forever if you do. :D **

* * *

**N**ever leave the TARDIS unattended.  
I decided to go out to the shop one time, only for an hour or so, and I left Rose in the TARDIS. That was a big mistake. When I got back, (okay, maybe a little bit more than an hour, weeellll, I say a little bit, but by that I actually mean a lot. Five hours maybe?) Half the TARDIS walls were painted pink! (Half of Rose too. It made her look very cute. Ah, nice. Yeah, that's what I meant. Nice. ) I knew the TARDIS could change it back to the way it was if she wanted to, but apparently she didn't. So I was stuck with embarrassing pink walls. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the walls, but I do remember Rose laughing at me. A lot. And I also remember glaring at her, and telling the TARDIS to change it back. I had to wait three weeks before the TARDIS got sick of pink I got my normal walls back, and in that time I didn't let anyone except me and Rose in the TARDIS.

**O**ld me.  
Rose didn't like it too much when I regenerated. Not that I blame her, I didn't exactly explain regeneration very well. Although I do have to admit it hurt a little when she said she wanted me to change back. I could see that she was scared of me, the new me, and it broke my hearts. But she called me a Slitheen! Me! A Slitheen! That was just… Insulting. And even though I know she loves the new me (as a friend), just as much as she loved the old me (as a friend. Can't stress that enough,) sometimes I can see that she's remembering something from before I changed, because she gets a sort of, sad smile on her face. And I'll admit it- it sometimes makes me a little jealous. Then I tell myself to get a grip because I would just be getting jealous of myself and that would mean I'd be going insane. And I'm pretty sure Rose wouldn't like an insane me as much as she likes the new me or the old me. Not that I think about what Rose would like. Not a lot anyway. Just sometimes. When I'm bored. Blimey, I think I might quit while I'm behind on that one.

**P**igeons! No, I'm just joking.  
I don't really have anything for this one. I know there are so many things that I could put here, a genius like me and a brain like mine, I could have at least a hundred words to put here, but I'm not going to say any of them. I could say planet, plants, people, polarity, picky, perfect, panic, puzzled, pessimistic, Pete, I could even stick with Pigeons! But I won't. I'm not going to say any of these things, want to know why? Because all those words are just average, normal Earth words. And Rose Tyler is so much more than average or normal, she deserves so much more than those boring average normal words. Because she's Rose. And she's brilliant. And that's all there is too it.

**Q**uantum Leap Marathons.  
Sometimes we sit and we watch Quantum Leap. Lots of it. Well, Rose watches it, and I try and point out all the mistakes to her, until she gives me the 'shut up before I make you' look, and I stop talking. She usually lasts about half an hour to and hour before giving me the look, although, her record is three hour before she yelled at me to shut up. It was pretty scary, not the yelling itself, but the fact that she sounded _way _too much like Jackie for my liking. I promised myself that I would never push her to that point again. I don't know why she likes that show so much though, honestly. She says she watches it because it reminds her of home, and because the lead guy's hot. I'm quoting her there. Then she said it was mostly for the guy. But I think she just watches it one episode after another to try and make me like it. It's a good plan, because when ever she's watching that, I'm usually tinkering with the TARDIS, that is until I get all lonely and pathetic, as I usually do when Rose isn't around, (if she ever finds that out that I called myself pathetic I don't know what I'll do, she'll be insufferable). So I have to watch it if I want her company. Which I always do, (not that I'll ever tell her that). Or I have to at least enter the room where Quantum Leap is playing, and it's surprisingly hard to ignore. Speaking of company, it would be so much nicer in this cell if I had Roses…**  
**

**R**un!  
That was the first word I ever said to Rose. When she was nineteen and I was newly regenerated and honestly, I didn't have much of a clue what I was doing, or why. I was angry, so very angry, and sarcastic, I was also the one who blew up her job, so she had no reason at all to trust me. The most impressive part was, she didn't have a clue who I was, but she trusted me enough to follow my instructions, not knowing if I was just getting her into deeper trouble, or if I was actually there to help. Well, I guess it could have had something to do with the living plastic that was chasing us. I might have just been the lesser of two evils. But I prefer to think that it was because she trusted me, even if it makes me slightly deluded, after all, I wasn't exactly my good-looking, trust-worthy looking self that I am now, but never mind why, my point was that it was just one word, one word that would change both our lives forever. I grabbed her hand and told her to run. And that's exactly what we did. And do you know what? We haven't stopped running since.

**S**crewdriver.  
I love my sonic screwdriver. And I don't let anyone touch it. Ever. But I let Rose use it, and do you know what she did? She just about blew the TARDIS up. I love the TARDIS too. Its pretty hard to blow the old girl up, after all, she's been through a lot. Anyway, I fixed it, and I turned around to see Rose rolling on the floor laughing. Turns out it was a joke. She'd switched my sonic with a fake, pointed it at the TARDIS and then she let me do the rest. I have to admit, it was pretty good, and before long I was laughing on the floor beside her. I felt so happy then. Rose made me feel happy, even if it was just for a while, even if she had done it by pretending to blow up my ship. I didn't care, because when it comes down to it, the TARDIS or Rose, that's the hardest choice I'll ever have to make in my long life. But that doesn't mean I wont get her back for that prank, because I will, and when I do it will be huge!

**T**wister.  
When we're winding down, just sitting in the vortex, sometimes we play Twister, Rose likes it because its an Earth game, and it's a game she said she used to play all the time with…Mickey. I don't want to think about that; it's not a nice mental image, and once some things are thought they can never be… Unthought. No matter how much you might want to. I think this cell is affecting my ability to think properly. Anyway, I didn't even know I had Twister, but then again, I didn't know I had a giant stingray in one of the TARDIS' cupboards until last week, so not knowing I didn't have a little game's not really saying much. But I wish I didn't have it, or I wish I had of given Rose some impressive sounding reason for way we couldn't play it, then thrown it into a supernova. Because as it turns out, Rose is really good at Twister, and won't give up. For anything. Which means we get in some really awkward situations. It's very distracting when you have certain body parts in your face, that's all that I have to say for that game, it's no wonder I always lose. And because of that my vote is _always _for Chess.

**U**nusually Jeopardy Friendly.  
I've had a lot of companions over the years, but Rose, as I told her once, she's just setting new records for being jeopardy friendly. There was the time when I first met her, the time the Gelth tried to kill her, the time I thought she was actually dead because of that Dalek, the time she met Jack _in the middle of World War Two, _of all times, the whole Time Vortex incident, Cassandra on New Earth, the clockwork clowns that took her and Mickey, the whole thing with the Cybermen AND Pete _twice_, (weeellll, that one was sorta my fault a bit), the wire, the nice business on Krop Tor. And I'm sure I've missed some, but blimey, it's getting hard to remember them all. But I don't hate her jeopardy friendliness as much as I pretend to, (apart from the whole her being in danger thing. That I mind.) Because when I save her, I get to hug her. Purely out of gratitude that she's alive, of course.

**V**ery Human.  
Rose sometimes does things, and thinks of things that I would never be able to, because she's human. It's been happening for a long time. Before I regenerated even. Saving the Dalek, Pete, Jack. And me. She saved me- literally this time. I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't come back to me on the game station, after all, for me to regenerate, there has to be something left. She wouldn't let me hand the bodies over to the Gelth, she said it 'wasn't right.' That was such a human thing to say. Rose really is the very best of humanity, with all her human emotions and thoughts and needs. I used to call them 'stupid apes.' And now, looking back at that, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, because the human race (Rose) is amazing. Fantastic! (Note: that word doesn't even _look _right anymore.) Brilliant! (Much better) And they (she) are anything but stupid.

**W**onder.  
Rose sees the universe with so much wonder, like a child staring at Christmas lights, so innocent. It almost makes me jealous. I don't see it like that anymore; I've seen too much death and destruction to ever be able to see it that way again. But the way her eyes light up when we go to a new planet, or even when we're running for our lives, it makes it all worth it. As much as I would love to be able to see the universe through her eyes, I wouldn't want to miss out on watching her, because Rose Tyler herself is a wonder, and when I see that, I forget everything for a while, there's just the Doctor and Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler and the Doctor, with nothing to worry about. Until something goes wrong, and trust me, something _always _goes wrong, and we're running back to the TARDIS while being chased by the natives. Then there's usually something to worry about.

**X**avier- the dog from Barcelona.  
Rose picked him up when I took her to Barcelona, not long after I regenerated. Of course he had no nose, but she fell in love with him anyway. That's Rose. I told her over and over, I said, 'Rose, I'm sorry but we can't keep a dog on the TARDIS.' But then she used those eyes, and I caved. I always cave when she uses those big brown eyes. So now Xavier has the TARDIS to himself. He's probably found his way to my room by now, but if he goes anywhere near my Converse, he will be locked in Roses room for the rest of his natural life. The poor TARDIS has probably had most of her wires peed on by now, the good thing is, despite my protests, the TARDIS seems to like the dog, so she doesn't mind as much. That doesn't mean she likes being peed on, but she doesn't electrocute him at least. But it's okay having Xavier on the TARDIS, because Rose loves him. That's what I keep telling myself when ever I find one of his landmines. It's all for Rose, and I would do anything for Rose. I would even put up with a dog from Barcelona. It could have been worse I guess. He could have been a cat.

**Y**oyo-like.  
That's what life with Rose is like. Up and down, then back up and back down again. Get out of trouble and back into it, then out of it and in to it again. Well, that's pretty much my life anyway, but Rose has just added to it and magnified it by one hundred. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but a lot. She is unbelievably jeopardy-friendly. Maybe even more than me! It's possible I'm exaggerating that too, but that's what you get for spending the last four hours in a cold cell, it makes you go a bit insane, and they say exaggeration is the first sign of insanity. Wait, no, sorry, that would be talking to yourself, which I already do. Its good to know it's not the cell that's making me crazy. I was already like that. Anyway, back to yoyo-like. Like a yoyo Rose is quite amusing. Especially when the TARDIS and I are a bit bored and we spend a good half an hour or so moving doors around and watching Rose try and found her way out. Okay, I know that's probably not very nice, but would she rather I blow something up to amuse myself?

**Z**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…  
She sleeps, and when she does she looks so peaceful, like she hasn't got a care in the universe. I can't sleep like that; I can't sleep at all, really. Not because I don't want to, or because I physically can't, but because what I did in the Time War always comes back when I do, all the screaming, Time Lords, Daleks and a planet on fire. There's always fire. And occasionally, I have nightmares where I've lost Rose for good, and that's almost unbearable, that's when I realised that losing Rose would cause something very bad to happen to me. I've never told her any of this; I just hope she knows before- No. I can't think like that. So I don't sleep, but sometimes, I watch her. I asked her if it was okay, and she said it was, (as long as I didn't use any of her sleep talking against her), I'm glad she said it was all right, because it relaxes me, calms me down. Rose has that affect on me, even when she's awake, and I love her for that and so much more… Wait, _what?_

The Doctors head snapped up as an idea hit him. Yes! A way out. Brilliant! "Allons-y!" the possibly slightly crazed Time Lord yelled to his empty cell as he stuffed his pen and paper into his deep suit pocket.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in-between? Undecided? Let me know! I'd love to hear from you. :D**


End file.
